


Reign of Chaos

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Slash, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Cult of Chaos".</p><p>Two years after the bloody overturn of the Ministry, Harry returns to England to stir things up a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> No beta so edits might be made to correct things. I wrote this while having a headache from hell and I just want to post it already! Enjoy.

“The German Ministry of Magic finally surrendered this morning,” Voldemort said with a smug smirk.

 

“Mhm. Whatever,” Harry moved down and then up again. “Ahh…” his back arched and his head fell backwards, shoulder length raven hair spilling over his shoulders smoothly, creating a very dramatic contrast on the pale, milky skin.

 

“Austria and Poland will probably surrender within the week as well.”

 

“Would you stop talking bloody politics _in bed_?” Harry growled with annoyance, quickly moving down on his lover’s length, causing the man to momentarily forget to retort. His hips moved up instinctively to meet Harry’s rocking back and forth, creating even more of the lovely friction that drove them both insane.

 

“After next week, back in England-“ the words were abruptly cut off when Harry lunged forward to capture his mouth and bite down on Voldemort’s forked tongue. They bit down on each other’s lips, inciting moans and hisses from each other as the taste of sweet blood spills over their tongues.

 

“Shut up, will you?” Harry said breathlessly and then returned to deeply sucking on his lover’s reptilian tongue. It was smooth and cool, clashing with the much more rough texture of his own in comparison.

 

Voldemort was sitting down on the bed comfortably, still dressed in his usual billowing black robes, while his completely naked lover straddled his lap and rocked up and down on his erection in a sinful dance. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from moaning loudly, which caused Voldemort to tisk and then run his cold hands over Harry’s exposed chest.

 

This time an audible moan escaped Harry’s lips and he shuddered at the sensation of Voldemort’s cold skin against his own, which felt as if it was burning, with small beads of sweat all over his body. The long, thin fingers moved down his chest and to his hips, grasping them tightly, pointed nails imbedding themselves in his flesh. He hissed in surprise, his eyes rolling backwards at the sudden sensation of mixing pleasure and pain. A bit of blood trickled down Harry’s pale flesh, causing his lover to moan appreciatively at the sight. His fingers dug deeper into the younger man’s hips, pulling his body down on his erection faster and more forcefully. Harry’s gasps and moans got louder and louder, his legs trying desperately to get wider apart just to grind down harder.

 

Voldemort flipped them over so he was hovering above his lover, still gripping his hips tightly, pinning him down into the mattress forcefully. Harry’s legs were bent up, spread wide, exposing his own straining erection and entrance. He immediately began thrusting down _fast,_ causing Harry to tense up and tighten around him in surprise.

 

Harry’s arms came up around Voldemort’s neck and he dragged his nails down around it, leaving deep red marks on the cold, pale skin. His lover hissed at the clawing pain approvingly, speeding up his thrusts to a furious, desperate pace.

 

He made a small trail or tooth marks on Harry’s collarbone and chest, sucking on the soft flesh in some places, which was actually quite difficult because his lover was writhing underneath him rather wildly, arching his back off the bed and throwing his head back with long, loud moans.

 

It didn’t deter him though and he continued his ministrations, all the while his thrusts didn’t slow down.  His hands travelled down to his lover’s cock and with only a few quick strokes, he came, spilling himself over his bare chest and Voldemort’s black robe. The sight of the younger man in such a completely delectable state caused him to climax as well, making Harry gasp and moan at the feeling again, pulling the body on top of him closer as his lover shuddered and rode out the last waves of pleasure, hissing incoherently.

 

For a few moments, they simply lay there, slowly regaining breath, Voldemort on top of Harry with the younger man’s arms loosely around his waist.

 

Green and red eyes exchanged a long, silent look, which spoke of more than any words ever could and neither of them dared to interrupt the peaceful moment.

 

Only a few minutes later, Harry blinked and blushed a bit again, feeling sticky liquid drip out from him, even though his lover still hadn’t pulled out.

 

“It’s _leaking_ ,” he complained, covering his eyes with his hands, only peeking out from in-between them in embarrassment. Voldemort ignored his flustered complaint altogether and gave no outward indication of having acknowledged him at all.

 

“Take it outttt,” Harry whined, squirming under his lover’s weight. It only made the liquid drip out more.

 

“No.”

 

“I said-“

 

“No. I’m comfortable,” Voldemort said, pinning him back down and closing his eyes. Well, that didn’t exactly sit well with Harry so he flipped them back over, which took quite a bit of force on his part. He then moved off his lover’s softening member, gasping for breath from the effort.

 

“You’re making a mess,” Voldemort complained, seeing how his expensive black robe was covered in the white, sticky mess everywhere.

 

“And I don’t care. I told you to move and you-“ he was interrupted by a kiss on his lips. He squirmed away, not willing to give up. He was going to give Voldemort a piece of his mind, and he would bloody well listen. With a determined frown settling on his face, he opened his mouth to speak again, but was abruptly pushed back down onto the bed.

 

“You seem to have an awful lot of energy still left,” Voldemort commented, his robes banished this time, his cock once again fully erect and eager to get back inside of his lover. Harry’s eyes opened unnaturally wide.

 

“ _You are impossible_ ,” he hissed, half in frustration half in surrender. He wasn’t going to get any sleep that night, was he?

 

*

 

“So what was that you said about going back to England?” he said a few hours later while massaging shampoo into his hair. Next to him, Voldemort was scrubbing his body thoroughly with soap. The man looked up, his crimson eyes sparking with amusement.

 

“So you _were_ listening. And there I thought all that sex had completely scrambled your brains,” he said, smirking.

 

“No, I just really hate it when you bring politics into our bed. The German Minister is really not what I want to be thinking about when you’re inside me, you know,” Harry growled in frustration, stepping under the hot stream of water, washing shampoo out of his raven locks.

 

“Well, I thought you might like to make your first public appearance as the Minister’s partner when we’re there.”

 

Harry’s head snapped in his lover’s direction immediately and a bright smile placed itself on his lips.

 

“Will Ron and Hermione be there?” he asked and Voldemort instantly knew his lover was already plotting something _very, very_ evil. The familiar look of cruel glee was dancing in Harry’s green eyes excitedly.

 

“Weasley works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. His wife is an assistant to the Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She has some ridiculous campaign to free the house elves. Nobody listens to her ramblings, obviously. So, yes, they should both be there,” Voldemort said, having no inclination to stop Harry from plotting whatever he was plotting. He actually thought it was rather amusing and… adorable, how vindictive his lover had become after Azkaban. Not that he would ever admit such a thing, even if questioned with Veritaserum.

 

*

 

When they arrived at the party, hosted by Draco and Daphne Malfoy, Harry was dressed in expensive black trousers, with a black shirt and robe, which were all rather form hugging, he drew a lot of attention to himself with just his looks. His black, smooth and shiny hair still actually looked rather shaggy, but in an intentional sort of way. It covered up his famous scar perfectly. His glasses were long gone, letting his striking; bright green eyes steal the limelight. His body had filled out nicely since his escape from Azkaban, but he was still lithe and over all, very attractive. That, and even at his age of 29, he hadn’t actually aged since the day he had made a Horcrux on his twentieth birthday. So there was no one there that was likely to recognise him and many of the ministry employees whispered between themselves, wondering about the identity of their Minister’s mysterious partner. The two years he had spent away from Britain, getting back to health and simply enjoying the free life again, had definitely served him well. He was more than ready for a spectacular return. Well, he was mostly here to deal with his two former friends… but he could also stir up the party a bit whilst at it.

 

He spotted Ron and Hermione without any difficulty, even though he hadn’t actually seen them in the last nine years. His ‘best mate’ looked like he wished he could be anywhere else on the planet, but at the party hosted by _Malfoy_ of all people. His ginger hair had darkened and didn’t look quite as atrocious as before. It seemed as though his habit of stuffing his face all the time had finally shown on his figure – he was rather round on the face and his stomach… well it looked like a case of male pregnancy, to be blunt. It wasn’t surprising he was standing next to one of the buffets and snacking, while his wife nagged at him for complaining and doing nothing but eating. Hermione looked as through she wasn’t having the best of times, living with her husband. She looked older than her age, wrinkles had made their way onto her once pretty face and she had dark circles under her eyes. Even her figure – the only thing she _really_ had going for her when she was twenty, had deteriorated. Harry snorted to himself, knowing she had no doubt fallen victim to the famous potency of Weasley seed, or rather – the fact that they bred like rabbits. She probably had a big brood of little redheads to look after while she tried to balance home life with working at a much more important position than her husband – who probably had lots of time which he spent being a lazy slob he had always been. She probably had to do everything around the house as well as actually looking after the children.

 

He spotted Ginny in the crowd as well. She looked to be holding up a lot better than his other two friends. Being a very intelligent and much more bearable version of Ron, she was working as an Auror. The Auror office had ceased hunting all Dark wizards and was now used as a force to fight crime in general. It had been a very stupid misconception that only Dark wizard and Slytherins committed crimes and Harry was very glad to see it gone and the society put on the right path once again. Ginny seemed to be accompanying Luna Lovegood, who was wearing a big necklace made from walnuts, but otherwise seemed a lot more grounded to reality than he had last seen her. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips – he had always liked the blonde Ravenclaw, who had accepted him even when she knew he was working with Voldemort. She didn’t support either side in the war and went by mainly ignoring politics. Seeing her with Ginny – he had guessed that they had returned to their relationship from school years. They had been going out for some time at Hogwarts, but then Ginny dated some boys for a few years, but never seriously. He was glad for the two of them to have a happy relationship. He didn’t have anything against Ginny or Luna and would gladly leave them alone, unless they _interfered._

He saw many more of his old acquaintances, friends and enemies, mingling and making small talk politely. He didn’t care about any of them though, so he wasn’t about to seek them out. Instead he sought out his lover, finding himself immensely bored.  Political parties weren’t really his thing. They were Voldemort’s thing. He danced among politicians with appealing words, wrapping them all around his little finger without them even knowing they had been manipulated. He made it look like child’s play.

 

He was speaking with some plain-looking but very old wizard with merely patches of gray hair when Harry approached him and gently nudged his elbow with his hand, standing close to whisper, “Let’s stir things up a bit.” Voldemort caught on instantly, even if he didn’t know what Harry had planned for the night.

 

“Mr. Ogden, allow me to introduce to you my partner, Harry Potter,” Voldemort said with pretence of politeness, but his eyes told a different story, looking smug and full of cruel amusement. It took Harry a moment to recall where he had heard the man’s name before…ah! He was one of Dumbledore’s oldest friends and supporters. His lips curled up into a smirk at the look of betrayal, shock and hurt in the old wizard’s eyes.

 

Mr. Ogden gasped, his eyes widening almost comically and he stood there, gaping at the two wizards in dumbfounded silence.

 

“Harry Potter… impossible!” he finally managed to get out, his shocked expression replaced by anger. Witches and wizards around them fell silent suddenly, everyone’s eyes snapping to the young wizard by their Minister’s side.

 

Harry grinned mischievously, moving his hair to the side to reveal the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

 

“Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,” he drawled, letting his hair fall back down loosely.

 

“Harry Potter?!” a yell was heard from somewhere deep in the crowd and a few seconds later Ron and Hermione had emerged into the small empty space that had formed around Voldemort and Harry. The redhead still had crumbs all over his face.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Are you that shocked to see me? I’d thought that by now you would have learned that the Boy-Who-Lived simply doesn’t disappear and die.”

 

Hermione looked bewildered, while Ron went completely red with rage on his face, looking like a dried up tomato.

 

“You filthy traitor!” he bellowed at Harry, whipping out his wand without thinking. Too bad for him that the Ministry had been mostly converted to Voldemort’s followers, either out of fear or being smart enough to see that things really had improved since the Ministry had been rebuilt. Before Ron could even cast a spell, a dozen Aurors in the crowd had their wands trained on him, Ginny included. The man sent his sister a look of utmost betrayal, but she didn’t even bat an eyelash at the insults he shouted at her. Hermione had taken out her wand too, looking rather desperate, trying to shield her useless husband a bit. It wasn’t the cleverest thing to do, Harry mused. She could have got away unharmed, but it was too late now that she had pointed her wand at him.

 

“You’re under arrest for attempted assault on the Minister and Harry Potter,” one of the Aurors said. It was a tough-looking man who Harry recognised as one of Voldemort’s supporters.

 

Hermione and Ron moved to resist, but the Aurors were trained to capture people. In the blink of an eye, they had them both handcuffed and their wands were in Ginny’s hands. They were quickly taken away out of sight and only then, the crowd started frantically discussing the events that had just taken place. Nobody was foolish enough to try to confront Harry again.

 

He smiled at Voldemort triumphantly, which the man returned with amusement.

 

“Would you like to deal with them now, or later?”

 

Harry concentrated for a moment, weighing his options. If he could wait two years to deal with them, he could wait a few more hours. He shook his head and then accompanied Voldemort in some brief conversations with some politician, Auror or other equally uninteresting person. He got bored of it rather quickly, so Voldemort whisked him away to another hall, where there was music on and people less interested in politics were mingling while some light music played in the background. Voldemort grasped his lover’s hands and pulled him into a dance, shocking many of the onlookers. At first, they gaped in surprise, later with awe as it became obvious that both the Dark Lord and his partner were very skilled and graceful dancers and they both moved to the upbeat tune so fluidly they seemed to be gliding amongst the other couples smoothly, not once bumping into someone else or stumbling.

 

The next day a picture of the two of them was featured on the front page of the Daily Prophet, with an article hailing them as the most attractive and intriguing couple of the Wizarding World. It was only obvious, Voldemort had commented on it with obvious smugness before he claimed Harry’s lips possessively.

 

*

 

They requested to have Ron and Hermione moved to their private dungeon in the mansion in France. It was quite easy; the Dark Lord still completely and utterly intimidated most of the employees in _his_ Ministry. It was done quietly and swiftly, no one would ever figure out where the two of them had vanished to.

 

Harry was very eager to deal with his two former friends so he ran and skipped to the dungeon the very next morning after the prisoners had arrived. Ron and Hermione were in one cell together; looking quite ragged and Harry had a fairly good guess that one of the Death Eaters must have had their fun with the two for a little while. He didn’t really blame them though; the damage done to them was hardly a drop in the sea of pain he was going to inflict on them soon.

 

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, alerting Ron to his presence as well. Even as beat up as he was, he still found the energy to become red and angry, which unfortunately did not intimidate the raven-haired man in the slightest.

 

“Hello Hermione, hello Ron,” Harry greeted them cheerily. “How did you two enjoy your seven years of peace while I was in Azkaban?”

 

He didn’t wait for a reply and simply hexed Ron, just for amusement. The redhead squeaked in panic, but was otherwise unaffected. It was just a bit of magic meant to hurt but not injure. Harry’s smile widened into a grin.

 

“I think our reunion will be simply…spectacular,” he said as he felt a familiar, dark aura approach, just coming down the stairs.

 

“First, I should probably introduce you to my lover, the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

 

The two Weasleys looked nauseated and horrified and Harry was very amused by it so he chuckled while going on tiptoes to draw Voldemort into a long, passionate kiss. They both glanced at the two prisoners with amusement and deepened the kiss, forked tongue included. Ron looked ready to pass out. Voldemort smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him close, one hand coming up to tangle in his long hair while the other travelled down to cup Harry’s ass. He wasn’t afraid to show whom the raven-haired man belonged to. And, well, it was simply very enjoyable. His lover had a very nice ass after all.

 

Now Hermione looked green on the face as well, while tears glistened in her eyes,

 

“How could you Harry, he murdered your parents and killed so many innocent people,” she sobbed, shaking her head in disappointment.

 

Harry withdrew from Voldemort’s hold, knowing if he indulged in the pleasurable kisses any longer, he’d get very obviously aroused and _that_ was something Hermione and Ron didn’t need to see.

 

He turned his head to the crying woman and gave her a cold smile.

 

“You’ve always had this strange problem with grasping the fact that the world isn’t black and white. There is no good and evil. Nobody is innocent. Certainly nobody I’ve ever killed could be considered truly innocent and I doubt Voldemort did either.  My parents killed Death Eaters. James was an Auror, he hunted and imprisoned Dark wizards for a living. Some of them hadn’t even actually committed any crimes. Could you say he was innocent?” he shook his head. “I didn’t think so.”

 

He paused for a moment, watching Hermione cry with amusement.

 

“Only children are truly innocent. For that, I feel a bit bad that your little red headed spawns will soon be left without parents. Only a little bit bad through. I know of a couple that will gladly take good care of them,” he smiled.

 

“What are you going to do with them, you monster?!” Ron howled, charging forward to try pulling at the bars of the cell. Hermione just looked completely paralyzed with fear.

 

“Nothing. I will leave them with someone I trust and they will not be harmed.”

 

“Liar!” Ron spat at him.

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed into slits and he used his wand to banish the spit off his face.

 

“I had your sister and Luna Lovegood in mind, but I might have to reconsider now that you’ve gone and done this, you ginger pig.”

 

Voldemort put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You could just silence them. They don’t need to know any of these things either way,” he said, knowing that an enraged Harry was not a very pleasant Harry to be around. He didn’t particularly want to be the one he’d lash out on later.

 

Harry looked reluctant, but nodded. With a flick of his wand, the two Weasleys were rendered mute.

 

He then hung them up on the wall with conjured chains, not wanting to deal with any physical assaults they could have attempted at him. When they were bound and helpless, he entered the cell with his wand raised, while Voldemort slid back into the shadows against the wall, content to observe quietly.

 

Harry had a bit of fun with a fairly simple spell, a very dark one that made the victim see and feel whatever they feared most. He then used Legillimency to check what they were seeing.

 

Ron’s wear was very obvious. Spiders, of all sizes were crawling out of holes in his skin, there were so many of them, it looked like black liquid flowing out of hi. They were coming out of his mouth too, each large, hairy leg at a time, ripping his throat open with their pincers. It was a really rather unpleasant sight, not one to Harry’s liking, except for the fact that he did enjoy Ron’s suffering.

 

Hermione’s fear was… obscenely boring. She seemed to think that her children had been killed. One by one, dead little redheads materialised before her, covered in blood.

 

It was the same as Ron’s mother’s biggest fear. How… disappointing.

 

He stopped the spell then and decided to go with proper, physical pain instead. He conjured an acromantula and cast a compulsion spell on it, making it start chewing away on Ron’s legs. It obliged immediately, it’s huge pincers digging into the podgy flesh and ripping it apart. It didn’t use its venom though so Ron wasn’t going to die all too quickly.

 

For Hermione… he cast Crucio on her several times. Then a spell, which made all the bones in the lower half of her body vanish. Her legs went limp in their restraints, hanging there lifelessly without so much as a twitch.  Hermione passed out at that point, as had Ron so he woke them up with a spell and then continues, not minding the brief interruption. He continued with torturing Hermione, rearranging the positions of her internal organs. It looked as if something was crawling around in her stomach, making small bulges appear in her skin, which moved quickly all over the place. He then returned his attention to Ron and called off the acromantula, banishing it. Ron looked down at his legs and immediately lost the contents of his stomach, seeing the bones of his legs where all the flesh and muscle had been eaten away.

 

Harry then cast a slow burning curse which would consume his legs over time and then eventually the rest of his body. He then cast a spell, which made Hermione’s blood turn into acid. She died rather quickly, but he was quite satisfied.

 

He then sat back, curled up in Volemort’s lap, watching as Ron’s body slowly burned, eventually killing him. When the ginger finally breathed his last and the last traces of life left his eyes, he captured his lover’s mouth in a hungry, demanding kiss, which left him dizzy and breathless.  He was _very_ satisfied.

 

*

 

He celebrated the death of his two former friends by opening a bottle of wine and then dragging Voldemort up to their bedroom. The Dark Lord once again fucked him until he incoherently begged for release, while his hands were tied behind his back so he couldn’t relieve himself. He was completely worn out afterwards and didn’t even protest when Voldemort turned of the light and put an arm around his waist, pulling him close. It was still early, but they’d had a long and tiring day.

 

A small, content smile placed itself on his lips when he listened to his lover’s steady breath as he slept.

 

He had a huge empire at his feet, covering most of Europe, a powerful and possessive lover and two dead former friends in the dungeon. There was nothing that could interfere with his life now. He could now sit back while Voldemort conquered the world, sometimes appearing in an unexpected place to cause some chaos and destruction. Life was good.

 


End file.
